


Steve Rogers the Cockblock

by ViperQueen666



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViperQueen666/pseuds/ViperQueen666
Summary: Loki and Tony are in the middle of a scene when good old Cock block Rogers shows up. Loki is very annoyed, and Steve and Tony are flustered.(Explicit. Please do not read if you are under 18)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Steve Rogers the Cockblock

Tony Stark glared up at Loki from his spot on the floor where he was kneeling naked at the foot of Loki. The god smirked down at him. "How the mighty have fallen, eh Stark? You said you would never kneel to me, yet here you are, looking so pretty."

Tony growled and let out cusses that were muffled by the green gag in his mouth. Loki quirked an eyebrow at the angry mortal. "Do you have something to say, Stark?" Tony angrily nodded. Loki waved a hand and the gag disappeared from Tony's mouth. "The Avengers will come and stop you. You won't win." Loki looked down condescendingly. "Is that so Stark?" He carelessly waved a hand and the bonds restraining Tony seemed to disappear, but Tony could still feel them cutting into his arms and legs. "When they come all they'll see is a weak teammate that gave into me. Even if I am defeated, witch is unlikely, the Avengers will lock you away for your crimes. When they fail, you'll be stuck as my slave for the rest of eternity. It doesn't have to be that way, though. You could join me and rule by me side."

"I'll never join you." Tony said, then spat at the gods feet. Suddenly he was on his side, the left side of his face burning in pain. Loki had slapped him. Tony knew it could have been worse, but it still hurt like a bitch. Tony tried and failed to struggle back to his knees, when suddenly there was a hand in his hair, yanking him up. Tony let out a whine and he felt his cock start to take interest in the situation. 

Loki also noticed Tony's stirring erection. "Hmm, maybe there's a diffident way I can convince you to join me." Loki lightly tugged Tony's hair before letting go and taking a small step back. He quickly freed his cock from it's bounds in his armor and waved it in front of Tony's face. "You better cooperate, Stark, less you end up loosing some teeth."

"Sir?" Tony shushed JARVIS. "Sir, I-" 

"JARVIS, mute." Tony whispered. There was a sigh from his ear piece then silence. Loki impatiently rubbed his cock on Tony's lips and quite suddenly in the quite room there were two clicks. Both startled men turned towards where a door had appeared mid air, with Steve Rogers sticking his head in. Steve quickly took in both of their appearances, Loki in his old armor and Tony naked tied up on the floor, and slapped a hand over his red as a tomato face. He cleared his throat. 

"I- Uh.. Came to tell you lunch is ready, but uh... you guys seem busy..." Steve slowly backed up and shut the door. Loki sighed, annoyed at being interrupted, before continuing to rub his cock on Tony's lips. Tony couldn't take it anymore and burst out laughing. Loki heaved another sighed and waved his hand, freeing Tony of his bonds and allowing the illusion on their room to disappear.

"So much planning, ruined!" Tony giggled again at his boyfriend and stood up, patting Loki on the shoulder. "Don't worry babe, we can try again tomorrow. Let's just cuddle right now." Loki nodded and changed out of his battle armor and into comfortable lounge clothes. Once they were both cuddled up in bed, Loki felt Tony's hard on poking him. 

"Really, Anthony?" Tony shrugged. "Can't help it." He told the god. Loki fondly huffed. They wouldn't be making it to lunch that day. 


End file.
